battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 47
The forty-seventh episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Before the King Uchuuchouten Cup begins, Card Sensei and the others look for the disappeared Masako Sensei. Summary Battle Spirits TV is covering the upcoming King Uchuuchouten Cup, and are excited that Bashin and J will combine in a tag battle. Kitan is watching this from home, when Number Nine arrives there. His objective was to force Kitan to join him. Meanwhile, Card Sensei is looking for Masako, whom he can't get in contact with. He and Guraguri decide to search the school. Bashin and the others are also looking for her there, and find a farewell message left behind. They decide to look around a little more, and run into Card Sensei. Meganeko follows the sounds of a piano, and discovers Baito-san, wearing a mask. As she's acting weirdly, Nanarin suspects she's being controlled. Baito-san says that she's here to pick up Number Eight's bag, but that she's never coming back, along with Numbers Two, Three and Ten. Meganeko is shocked by all of this, but decides to challenge Baito-san, in order to learn where they are. Unfortunately, she loses the match. Bashin and the others try to find Meganeko, but first see Baito-kun, who is leaving the room. To Bashin's surprise, she pushes him out of the way. Meganeko is crying, realizing she failed at saving her grandfather and the others. Card Sensei and Guraguri explain that the mask Baito-san was wearing takes away human will. She was transformed into a "masked human." Most likely, the missing Numbers are also being controlled. The members of Team Shomen Toppa show Card Sensei the special cards they got from Elliott. They plan to stay at the school and re-work their decks. Card Sensei plans to go look for Masako alone, despite not having a stone to protect him anymore. He runs into Hayami on the way, who offers him a ride. As they talk, Hayami mentions that Bashin's father left him before he even learned Battle Spirits. After that, she bought Bashin a mouse, which he named "Aibou," because that's what his father used to call him. When Card Sensei is dropped off by the Isekai World Dome, he asks Hayami if she knew about a masked card battler called the "Speed Star" that he used to admire. She denies it, but Card Sensei believes she was the Speed Star. After Sensei leaves, Hayami decides to go to a certain place. Card Sensei encounters Smile, who is with a large amount of masked humans, including Number Eight. Number Nine soon appears, telling Card Sensei that he's too late to do anything, but he can still be accepted back into the Numbers. As the time of the tournament draws closer, Number Nine and his army of masked humans confront Uchuuchouten. He declares that Sebiroth is rebelling against Thousand Spirits Group, and challenges Uchuuchouten. Finding the whole thing tasteless, Smile leaves the room. When Team Shomen Toppa enters the hall, they find that all of Numbers Elite, excluding Smile and Number Nine, are brainwashed. Additionally, they're the opponents in the King Uchuuchouten Cup. The first match is Striker and Suiren vs. Number Nine and Number Eight. Striker is having difficulties, because he doesn't want to fight against Number Eight. Suiren assures him that Nine is the true opponent though, and they begin working towards a comeback. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment A purple spirit, The EvilAdmiral Negapluto is featured. Depending on its level, it can't be blocked by certain colors. Purple is the only exception. Matches Meganeko vs. Baito-san Turn 30 (Baito-san): -On Meganeko's field is Arcanabeast-Ken, two DarkPiyon and The ArcAngelia Valiero. All are exhausted. She has two lives remaining. On Baito-san's field is The UnicornDragon Volsung. She has one life remaining. -Baito-san summons The SaberTiger Xen-Fu, The EvilDeity Big-Loki at LV2, and The EvilAdmiral Negapluto. -Baito-san attacks with The EvilAdmiral Negapluto. Meganeko uses Same Tired to exhaust Baito-san's remaining spirits. For Negapluto's attack, she takes a life. One life remains. Turn 31 (Meganeko): -Using Valiero as a tribute, Meganeko summons The PhantomLord Rean. -Meganeko attacks with Rean, but Baito-san use Pure Elixir to refresh all her spirits. However, with Rean's effect, none of them can block anyway. Therefore, Baito-san next uses Flame Tempest. This destroys Arcanabeast-Ken and the DarkPiyons, so The PhantomLord Rean can no longer activate its effect. Baito-san blocks with The EvilDeity Big-Loki, which adds 3000BP. Rean is destroyed. Turn 32 (Baito-san): -Meganeko has nothing left to block with, so she can't defend her last life. Winner: Baito-san Striker and Suiren vs. Number Nine and Number Eight (Part 1) Turn 35 (Number Eight): -On Striker's field is a LV2 Beatbeetle and Flyingmirage. He has a nexus, The Fruit of Life. There is nothing on Suiren's field. On Number Nine's field is two Lizardedge (one at LV3) and a LV2 Taurusknight. On Number Eight's field is Bat-Bat and Skulldevil. -Number Eight summons The EvilAdmiral Negapluto. At LV1, it can't be blocked by green spirits. -Number Eight attacks with The EvilAdmiral Negapluto. Striker and Suiren are forced to take a life. Number Nine uses Double Hearts in flash timing, to add a symbol to Negapluto. Striker and Suiren have four lives remaining. Striker draws with The Fruit of Life's effect. -Number Eight attack with Skulldevil. Striker takes a life and draws a card. Three lives remain. Turn 36 (Suiren): -Suiren deploys The Shackles of Doom on Striker' field. Then, she summons Draculious at LV2 and The SevenShogun Desperado. With Desperado's effect when summoned, one core is removed from all spirits. This depletes four opposing spirits (Lizardedge, Bat-Bat, Skulldevil and Negapluto), so Desperado gets four core. It's bought to LV2. None of Striker's spirits are destroyed, because he gave them enough core, expecting this. Winner: TBD Cards Used Red BS01-013: Taurusknight BS01-122: Flame Tempest BS02-001: Lizardedge BS03-021: Double Hearts BS05-008: The UnicornDragon Volsung Purple BS01-028: Skulldevil BS01-043: Draculious BS01-105: The Shackles of Doom BS01-X02: The SevenShogun Desperado BS02-013: Bat-Bat BS05-018: The EvilAdmiral Negapluto Green BS01-050: Beatbeetle BS01-051: Flyingmirage BS01-107: The Fruit of Life BS05-027: The SaberTiger Xen-Fu White BS01-142: Pure Elixir BS05-035: The EvilDeity Big-Loki Yellow BS02-056: Arcanabeast-Ken BS03-139: Same Tired BS03-X11: The ArcAngelia Valiero BS04-048: DarkPiyon BS05-X17: The PhantomLord Rean Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Cap- Takayuki Sasada Nanarin- Misato Fukuen Guraguri- Michiko Neya Mama- Akiko Kimura Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Number Nine- Taiten Kusunoki Number Eight- Michiko Neya Smile- Kouzou Mito King Uchuuchouten- Tomoyuki Shimura Grandpa- Toshihide Tsuchiya Baito-san- Makiko Ohmoto Main Staff Script: Dai Sato Storyboard: Yasuo Iwamoto Episode Director: Jun Takahashi Animation Director: Takeshi Oda Trivia Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin